


The End

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	The End

Wood scrapes on wood.

The wide wooden spoon lifts, and lowers into a wooden bowl. Rice fills its stomach, and disappears into another. My sight wavers. I see a shifting, wavering gray. Then he; hunched over the bowl and tired, his face worn by rough, insubstantial sands. His hair is lank and messy. His eyes are dark pools. The night sky dwells in them. Ten lifetimes.

I am reminded, watching.

He is a half-remembered dream.

He watches me. A gun is laid in front of me. The soft slink of its grip hitting glass filters through the haze that has boiled and grown around me over the course of my life. I blink, fighting. My vision shimmers as summer heat does – or lantern heat when viewed too close. I open my eyes.

A spinning top reels and turns on its side in front of my eyes. I fix my eyes on it, and the sight of my fingers touching its gentle curves surprises me. I feel nothing. But I know that the metal of it is cold – eternally, icily cold. I lift my gaze to the man sitting at the end of the able.

He is watching me. Have I spoken?

I know him. I _know_ him. His dark eyes and hair, so plain and banal, stir something within me. This man is not a half-remembered dream. I am the half-remembered dream.

I can feel my fingers close around the grip of the gun, and my eyes slit in satisfaction.


End file.
